Zone of the Demon Lords
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Ever wondered what the Demon Lords do when not conquering the world? Well, their daily grind basically consists of yelling, throwing stuff, seeking a way to piss off each other or their enemies. But at times, they all team up, becoming a powerful group which makes the DigiWorld shake in fear...
1. Dark Area

I got this one while reading DigitalPunkMonkey's Digimon Surreal House and while working on Digital Rules. It's basically an alternate universe view of the Demon Lord's lives, featuring familiar Digimon characters (be it enemies or friends - well, mostly enemies). I was planning this a while, but I just recently got the idea how to actually start it. I hope you'll like it. Next time, this fic will start for real.

* * *

><p><strong>01. Entry <strong>

**Dark Area**

_The Dark Area, a home to all dark type and demon Digimon. It is basically a chaotic wasteland, where it is always dark, and the only light you get is from the Real World orb above and the data streams. Mostly, virus Digimon inhabit those woods, all bloodthirsty, all merciless and nobody really cares about each other. Well, nobody actually cares about anything but how to become more powerful._

_So, what is brining me, Shinzui, the Messanger of the DigiGnomes and Bringer of Happiness to such a dangerous area? Put in three words: The Demon Lords._

_For a long time, the Digimon here lived basically under the rule 'survival of the fittest'. However, at the arrival of the Demon Lords, they all became united into a powerful Nightmare Soliders Army, ruled from one point: the Dark Castle, which is also the home of the seven knuckle-heads we're speaking about._

_Lucemon, their self-proclaimed leader (no democracy guys), is the most powerful of them, despite being just an Ultimate, and the oldest in the whole team (dosen't really make sense). He's the Demon Lord of Pride, and is quite prideful (self-explanatory). Even if you think he's harmless in his Rookie Form, you're just about one step distance from your certain doom when you meet him._

_Leviamon, the second oldest, is the Demon Lord of Envy. He rules over the Dark Ocean and can be quite dangerous once he gets jelaous enough. (However, he does enjoy good jokes and has a sense of humor)._

_Daemon is next, and is the Demon Lord of Wrath. Be careful around this guy, especially if he's about to explode in one of his temper-tantrums. He is also the General of the Nightmare Soliders Army._

_Next, we have Belphemon, the Demon Lord of Sloth. He's a heavy sleeper, but if you wake him up in a bad moment, you'll be blasted into bits._

_Then there's Barbamon, Demon Lord of Greed. He'll basically snatch away everything you have found, even if it's a coin, and claim it as his. He also owns a huge library and the wells with DigiZoid. If you just even think to touch one of his stuff, he'll know it and rip you apart._

_Beelzemon is the second-youngest and last to come to the team. As the Demon Lord of Gluttony, he only seeks strong opponents and good fights. Also, he is sorta the special case of the group, due the fact he tends to act 'out-of-character' and is mainly the troublemaker, often getting into fights with Lucemon._

_Lilithmon is the youngest and only female member of the team. Being the Demon Mistress of Lust, she's a magnet for some dark type Digimon. However, she'll rip to shreds everyone who comes to near. Although being deemed as the weakest, she's really strong, level-headed and tends to just act as the little sister who has 6 older brothers who (surprisingly) listen more to her than to their leader._

_Anyways, there are also other Digimon you'll meet, most notably the Royal Knights who are in a constant war with the Demon Lords. Include also some groups like the Celestial Angels, Olympus Twelwe and the Dark Masters and you'll understand why it's never boring in the DigiWorld. And with some humans here too, the party can start!_

**TBC...**


	2. Turn it off!

And here's the first actual chapter of the story. The whole thing takes place in an alternate universe to my fics, but I still wish you to enjoy it. Coz this one is quite hilarious.

* * *

><p><strong>02. Entry<strong>

**Turn it off!**

The Dark Area is usually pretty quiet. Except some battle cries or yells of pain here and there. However, recently, that peace was distrubed by quite loud music, which was coming from the Dark Castle.

Actually, it came from a particular room inside the Dark Castle. Very loud rock music shook the castle.

_"So take your hand in mine/ It's ours tonight/ This is a rebel love song!/ Hearts will sacrifice/ it's do or die/ This is a rebel love song!"_

Beelzemon jumped on the floor, doing some airguitaring, as the loud song played in his room.

He figured out a few days ago that the DigiGnomes were really nice and instaled him a stereo in his room, complete with loudspeakers, a laptop and hundreds of songs. He soon realized that he favored rock and metal over pop and hip-hop, turning the loudspeakers so loud it was ear-shattering.

Now, this continued so for three days.

It took three days for the other six inhabitants of the Dark Castle to finally realize that if they want some sleep, they'll have to do something about it. Lilithmon was the first one to step up.

There was a loud knocking on the door, but Beelzemon didn't hear it, being completely lost in the world of music. Finally, the door opened, with Lilithmon covering her ears due the loud music.

"Beelzemon, turn it off!" she yelled. Beelzemon rose his head.

"What?!"

"Turn it off!"

"What?!"

"Turn! It! Off!"

"Turn it louder?! Okay!" Beelzemon grinned as he went to the stereo.

"NO! I SAID, TURN IT OFF YOU BASTARD!" Lilithmon screamed.

She then realized Beelzemon did turn it off and that the noise-maker was herself, her words echoing now through the quiet castle. Beelzemon meanwhile burst into laughter as he approached her. Lilithmon glared daggers at him, just realizing he was only messing around with her.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." she said. "Nobody could sleep for the last three nights because of you!"

"Now even Belph?" Beelzemon grinned as Lilith shook her head. "Gee, that must be a new record for him."

"Yes. Now keep it low." said Lilithmon. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Of course." said Beelzemon, a little bit too cheerfully.

"Thank you." Lilithmon nodded and exited.

At the same moment, the song (Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides), started to play, again and now even louder.

**Never gonna change my mind**  
><strong>We can leave it all behind<strong>  
><strong>Nothing's gonna stop us<strong>  
><strong>No, not this time!<strong>

Lilithmon angrily stomped on the ground.

"I knew he was too cheerful to be trusted." she muttered.

**xXx**

"Lucemon, this we can't let Beelzemon continue like this." Lilithmon said.

"Lilith's right. And it's not only the music we're speaking about." said Barbamon.

The Demon Lords, minus Beelzemon, gathered at the meeting hall, to discuss the behavior of their latest member. And nobody seemed to be happy about him.

"He is disrespectful towards his elders." Barbamon added. "And he has no respect for my belongings. I mean, he crashed the other day into my library without permission and left in in a mess."

"He's a pain in the neck." said Daemon darkly.

"I couldn't sleep because of him!" growled Belphemon in his Rage Mode.

"He also plays tricks on everyone. The other day, he mentioned that there was something interesting in the Net Ocean to see. So I went there and stayed for hours, like a fool." growled Leviamon.

"Okay, I understand. We all agree that Beelzemon is a pain in the ass and that we have to do something about him." said Lucemon.

"Like, getting rid of him?" asked Daemon.

"I don't think that's possible Dae. I hate to say it, but he's one of us, which means we'll hardly get any replacement for him." said Lucemon.

"Lucemon's right. So, any ideas what to do about him?" asked Lilithmon.

While they brought up and threw away ideas, they had no idea that the person in question was evasdropping the meeting.

Beelzemon knew that none of the other Demon Lords liked him, especially because he was annoying them, playing tricks on them and mainly being the black sheep in the family. However, he had his reasons of being the troublemaker and if they didn't accept that, then all he could do is pack his stuff and leave. After all, he had also some pride.

While the other six were still busy arguing, Beelzemon walked outside, whistling loudly. A revving sound of a motorbike was heared. The monstrous Behemoth appeared and parked in front of his master. Beelzemon sat and patted it.

"I guess ya and me will go on a little trip." he said.

He then exicted the yard in front of the castle, going through the gate and dissapearing in a cloud of dust.

**xXx**

At first, they didn't realize it. The place had become rather quiet, but the six Demon Lords expected Beelzemon to pop out from somewhere. They still didn't know what to do, so Lucemon (much to his annoyment) got (he was actually forced) the duty to talk with him.

But after a long search (during which they questioned DemiDevimon, Beelzemon's personal servant), they figured out that Beelzemon was gone.

At first, they were surprised and didn't really know what to do. And their dignity forbade them to throw a party: after all, they were demons, and you wouldn't expect from demons to make parties, would you?

Although they didn't know where Beelzemon went or if he was still alive and when he will return, they all breathed a big sigh of relief when they realized they finally got the peace they wanted.

Now, the first day, everyone was still happy to not have Beelzemon around.

The second day, they were still happy for Beelzemon not returning.

The third day, Leviamon slowly started to wonder where Beelzemon is.

The fourth day, it were Levia and Dae talking and wondering why Beelzemon isn't returning.

The fifth day, Barb, Belph and Lilith noticed that it was too quiet without Beelzemon around which was a bit spooky. Lucemon also realized he was slowly getting bored. Torturing prisoners ain't as half as fun when you're getting into a fight with Beelzemon.

The sixth day, everyone was bored. The day was downright dull, boring, gray. Lilith even turned on the stereo, with rock music echoing through the castle. However, they all realized it wasn't the same.

The seventh day, everyone lost it.

"Damn it, I never thought I'd be missing Beelzemon so much." muttered Lilith. "Even if he's an annoying brat."

"I agree with you Lilith. I didn't though it would be so boring without him." said Leviamon. "You know what, we gotta find him!"

"And how? Where should we search for him?" Lilith wondered.

"Dunno." Leviamon replied.

Suddenly, they heared a giggle and they looked around.

"What's this?" Lilithmon wondered.

A small orb of light flew around them, slowly taking it's shape. It was...

"A DigiGnome!" Leviamon exclaimed. "Just at the right time."

"You really think that little thing will bring us to Beelze?" Lilithmon wondered. Leviamon shrugged.

"Do we have any other choice?" he asked. Lilithmon realized that he was right.

"Okay, so lead us." she told the DigiGnome.

The DigiGnome giggled and shone. Then, they all dissapeared.

**xXx**

"Kimiko, I always wanted to tell you..."

"What, Ryo?"

"I..."

The couple slowly leaned towards each other, pouting their lips...

As suddenly, they saw a bright flame flying around them.

The girl litteraly jumped into the arms of her boyfriend.

"What's that!?" she screeched.

"BOOO!"

A scary monster suddenly jumped out, scaring them into oblivion. The couple ran away as fast as they could from the monster, who started laughing.

"Ahahhahhh! I'll never get bored of this. Ba-Boom!" Impmon burst out laughing, holding his chest. He wiped the tear out of his eye once he stopped. "Okay, so who's my next victim? Ba-Boom!"

"Beelze?"

Impmon turned around as he heared a feminine voice. He saw a BlackGatomon and a Betamon approaching him. He recognized them, even in their Rookie/Champion forms.

"Lilith? Levia? What are ya doin' here?" he asked.

"We could ask you the same." said BlackGatomon. "Speaking of which, what the hell happened with our Mega forms?"

"I guess the DigiGnome let us revert back to our lower forms." said Betamon.

"Probably." BlackGatomon shrugged.

"What are ya doin' in the Real World?" asked Impmon again, annoyed nobody answered the question.

"That's what I want to know too. What are you doing here?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Scarin' off people." Impmon shrugged.

"No, I meant, why did you come here?" asked BlackGatomon, rolling with her eyes.

"Maybe coz you were votin' if I should get kicked out of the team or not." Impmon frowned.

"So you heared it." stated Betamon, sweatdropping.

"Yep. So, what are ya doin' here in the Real World? For the third time!" said Impmon, now really pissed of.

"We came here to get you back." BlackGatomon answered.

"The answer is no. Now scram!" Impmon told her angrily.

BlackGatomon was really surprised. She didn't saw this side of her teammate yet and was simply said surprised that Impmon could get angry to this level. She knew that they probably hurt his feelings, but she didn't expect such a reaction.

"Look, it's dull boring without you around." said Betamon. "Even Luce admited that we need you."

"Really?" Impmon was surprised.

"Well, no. But I believe that even he misses you as much as we do. So could you come back?" asked Betamon.

Impmon stared at them stoically, thinking about it for a couple of minutes.

"Okay." Both let out a sigh of relief. "But under one condition. Everyone must apologize for being mean."

"You gotta be kidding." said BlackGatomon, staring at Impmon.

"No, this time I'm serious." said Impmon. BlackGatomon still stared at him, not moving a muscle. Impmon crossed his arms. "Well, see ya..."

"Okay, okay, we're sorry!" Betamon burst out, with a frown on his face. "Now happy?"

"I'm sorry too." added BlackGatomon. Impmon smiled.

"Gee, I can't believe it you were goin' that far. Yer pretty desperate, heh?" he asked.

"You have no idea." BlackGatomon shook her head.

"I'm coming." said Impmon, with his usual enthusiasm. "The team needs me, after all."

"So, how are we getting back?" asked Betamon.

"The usual way." Impmon pointed at the DigiGnome above them.

**xXx**

"I hope this was a lesson for ya all." said Beelzemon.

"We're happy to have you back, but don't push it." Daemon warned him.

Beelzemon was still happy, as everyone apologized to him. Well, the most part.

"There's no way I'm gonna do it!" said Lucemon, crossing his arms. He was the only one too prideful to apologize.

"Okay, ya don't have ta." Beelzemon shrugged, with a sly smile on his face. "But could ya just go a step forward?"

"Why?" Lucemon asked suspiciously.

"I made ya a surprise. And I'm sure yer gonna like it." said Beelzemon. Lucemon was surprised.

"Really?" he stepped forwards.

What he didn't know was that he stepped on a wire which unlocked a mechanism, making a can of water fall on his head, soaking him.

The rest laughed as Beelzemon approached Lucemon who rose the can on his head. Beelzemon put his arm around Lucemon's shoulder.

"I kinda knew you wouldn't apologize, so I had ta find an another way of revenge." he said.

Lucemon was meanwhile boiling.

"Why you-!?" He tossed the can and ran after Beelzemon. "When I get you, you'll pray that someone finds your remains! Beelzemoooon!"

The other five just sweatdropped at the sight, chuckling softly.

"At least, everything's now how it's supposed to be." Lilithmon shrugged.

**TBC...**


	3. Royal Company

I'm sorry for not responding so long. School is a bitch. Although, I think everyone already knows that. Especially when you're in graduation year. I hope this hilarious chapter will satisfy you, but first some answers to your questions:

1. No there won't be any Beelze/Lilith shippings. I deceided that all Demon Lords would rather be in siblings than strangers who formed a team. And besides, it's a bit funny to think of Lilithmon as the little sister to whom everybody listens (to whom everyone MUST listen) since she's, well, the youngest and those who have younger sisters and brothers sure know what the feeling is to live with them under the same roof.

2. This is a spin-off, taking place in an Alternate Universe which means the Shadow Tamers, Tamers, Hackers, etc. won't appear. Shinzui is an exception, but she's with the DigiGnomes and has the ability of time-travel and dimension-travel, meaning she can go wherever she wants and whenever she wants. Besides, I thought it would be funny to have her around.

Now, onto the chapter. This one's gonna introduce the last Royal Knight: Jesmon! (Applause in the backround)

* * *

><p><strong>02. Entry<strong>

**Royal Company**

Today was one of those peaceful days at the DigiWorld. All Digimon felt a vibe in the air, which they didn't fell since days. There were no fights nor raids. It was one of those days when even the Demon Lords wouldn't raid the DigiWorld. Which was good.

However, nothing should be taken as granted, right? Especially when you live in a world where 'surviving the fittest' is the daily grind.

At the Server Tree, the Royal Knights had a reason to celebrate. Their finally member, Jesmon, a former apperantice of Gankoomon, joined the team. The young Royal Knight couldn't believe it. He dreamt so long of becoming a member of the Royal Knights and now his wish was finally granted. And of course, he was excited about that.

Though, maybe a bit too much?

"Alright, what is my first mission?" Jesmon excitedly jumped around Alphamon. Gankoomon and Gallantmon acompanied the young Royal Knight. "Liberate a village? Attack Piedmon's fort? And what about the fight with the Demon Lords? Com'n Alphamon, I'm dying of curiosity! I want to know what my first mission as a Royal Knight is?!"

(Yeah, that's what I meant).

"Please, there must be something for me to do! Pleaseeeeee!" Jesmon begged.

Alphamon sighed, eyeing Gankoomon, who simply shrugged. Gankoomon knew Jesmon was his responsibility, but it's not like he could keep an eye the whole time at the newest member. Gallantmon was rather here to be a moral support to Gankoomon.

"Alright, I think I have something for you." Alphamon sighed. "Listen carefully."

"Okay!" Jesmon stood still, like a solider in front of his general. He was ready to do whatever Alphamon wanted from him and more.

"You will go, along with Gallantmon and Gankoomon to the Misty Forest." said Alphamon.

"And liberate it from evil Digimon?" asked Jesmon, wishing for some action.

"No. It's actually just a routine patrol." said Alphamon.

"Oh." Jesmon was a bit sad. But then he stood up, with a proud expression on his face. "I will not dissapoint you."

He then walked away, still excited that he got a task. Gankoomon and Gallantmon looked at Alphamon with a questioning expression on their faces.

"You two think you can handle him?" asked Alphamon.

"Don't worry. I know him. He can be, well fierence about some things, but he's fine." said Gankoomon.

"We'll make sure he won't get into danger." added Gallantmon.

"Good. Thank you." Alphamon replied.

**xXx**

The DigiWorld wasn't that peaceful. But the Digimon didn't need the help of the Royal Knights. Or?

The peace was distrubed by a familiar revving noise. The sound of an engine running, a motorbike. With a more than familiar Digimon sitting on it.

Beelzemon was currently driving through the Forest Plane on Behemoth, simply coz he was bored. And he thought it would be fun to scare all the Digimon he meets on his way through the forests.

For example, there was a Swanmon on the road he had chosen. She had a basket and was picking berries from a bush, minding her own buissnes.

She heared a strange sound, but she didn't mind it until it came closer. She lift her head and turned towards the origin of the sound. Her eyes wided in surprise.

"Ack!"

She yelped, the basket falling down and spilling its contents just as Beelzemon passed by, inches away from her. She was lucky he didn't overrun her.

Still recovering from the heartattack, she heared Beelzemon laughing as he drove away without stopping.

"Watch out where you're driving you idiot!" she yelled angrily. She pouted her beak and put her hands on her hips, muttering something under her breath. "Sunday drivers..."

Beelzemon, of course, thought this was funny. At least, it was funnier here than in the Dark Area. Last time he did that in the Dark Area, a bunch of angry DeviDramon started to chase him througrough the place.

**xXx**

Jesmon was in a bad mood. He didn't want to go on patrol. He wanted to battle with someone. And he complained to Gallantmon and Gankoomon about it. The two older Knights simply sighed in annoyance. They were patient and nice enough to not tell Jesmon to shut up. However, Jesmon didn't notice how annoying his complaning was.

"Hey, do you hear that?" asked Gankoomon suddenly, rising his head. Gallantmon and Jesmon snapped, listening to what Gankoomon heared.

It was a mechanical noise, like a motorcycle.

They then turned their heads and their eyes wided in panic.

Each of them litteraly jumped outta way as Beelzemon passed at high-speeds, without stopping.

"What the hell?! Who gave you a driving license?!" Jesmon, the first to come back to his senses, yelled.

"The better question is, who the hell taught him to drive." Gallantmon added angrily.

What they didn't seem to realize was who the driver actually was. That's what Gankoomon noticed.

"Hey, wasn't that Beelzemon?" he asked.

"What?!" Gallantmon and Jesmon exclaimed in unsion, staring at Gankoomon and then at the path where Beelzemon was a few seconds ago, but he had vanished out of sight.

Beelzemon also noticed that he passed the RK's. A wide toothy grin appeared on his face. He turned the bike around and returned back. The RK's, who dismissed Beelzemon's appearance, got startled when he again drove past them, with loud curses in the air. Beelzemon once again turned the bike and stopped in front of them.

"Hey Gankoomon." Beelzemon turned his head to Gankoomon and then to Gallantmon. "Hi Dukey!"

Gallantmon frowned as he heared the new nickname Beelzemon recently gave him. Before, it was just Pineapple-head.

"What do you want, Beelzemon?" Gallantmon asked, still frowning.

He and Beelzemon were sort of enternal rivals. They would've already killed each other if all the matches weren't always a tie. He didn't really like the Demon Lord of Gluttony, but on the other side, he did respect his foe.

"I was just passin'..."

"You almost overrun us!" Jesmon angrily yelled, glaring at the Demon Lord. Beelzemon was amused.

"... and I noticed the newbie." Beelzemon completed his sentence, eyeing Jesmon. "Who's the new knighty?"

"I am Jesmon!" Jesmon proudly exclaimed. "I was chosen by Alphamon to be one of the Royal Knights, who protect the DigiWorld from digital scum like you."

He sweatdropped when he realized Beelzemon wasn't that interested in hiw speech.

"Ain't it always so?" Beelzemon yawned.

"What do you want, Beelzemon?" asked Gankoomon.

"There's a lot I want, but currently..." Beelzemon rolled with his eyes with an 'ain't it obvious' expression. "A fight of course!"

"I should've expected that." Gallantmon prepeared himself.

"Nah, not you, Dukey." Beelzemon replied to the, now somewhat confused, Gallantmon. "I would like ta test out the kiddo's skills."

"Who call you here kid?!" Jesmon angrily yelled.

"No way!" Gankoomon yelled.

"I agree with Gankoomon. Jesmon won't fight you!" added Gallantmon. Jesmon sweatdropped.

"Hey, you two can't deceide instead me who I'll fight!" Jesmon yelled at them.

"Yes we can. Alphamon told us to watch over you and we will." Gankoomon replied.

"Ain't that ironic?" Beelzemon commented and the trio's attention turned to him. "Just coz yer the youngest everyone treats you like you can't fight by yourself. You ain't a Digimon at all!"

"I'll show you!" Jesmon growled.

"Jesmon you can't..." Gallantmon started, but was cut off by Beelzemon.

"Duke, let him fight." Beelzemon said. "It'll be a mock battle, and not the one to death."

"How do I know you won't turn it into a battle to death?" asked Gallantmon.

"Well, I swear on my warrior's pride, it's gonna be a mock battle." Beelzemon replied, with a serious and firm expression. Gallantmon was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Alright." he finally said.

"Gallantmon, you can't!" Gankoomon protested. "How do you know we can trust him?"

"Although he's a Demon Lord, he won't break his promises." said Gallantmon. He knew that Beelzemon would always keep his word, especially when his warrior's pride is on line.

"Good. But one question: why do you want to battle Jesmon?" asked Gankoomon.

"Simple: I and the newbie here are the last members to come to our respective teams. I'd like to see how he's going to cope against a Demon Lord." Beelzemon replied.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll win!" said Jesmon.

"We'll see." Beelzemon smirked slyly.

**xXx**

The two, Demon Lord and Royal Knight, got into battle stance in the Misty Forest, with Gallantmon and Gankoomon watching them with worried expressions on their faces. Behemoth was parked nearby.

Gankoomon didn't trust Beelzemon and he was afraid Jesmon would get hurt. Royal Knight or not, Jesmon had not enough experience to face an experienced Demon Lord. Although Beelzemon was the last member to come to his team, he still had a lot more experience than Jesmon.

"So, ya ready?" Beelzemon asked.

"More than that! I'll show you!" Jesmon exclaimed proudly. Gallantmon and Gankoomon glanced at each other with a worried expression on their faces.

But before the battle could even start, a strange female voice interrupted them.

"How dare you?!" it yelled. Everyone looked around, but couldn't find the owner of the voice. "How dare you to intrude the Misty Forest!? How dare you to disrupt it's peace with your fighting!?"

"What the-?!" Beelzemon looked around, confused. "Lady, we didn't even started it!"

"You shall still pay!" hissed the voice.

Suddenly, vines lashed at them. They seemed to come from the underground. Gallantmon, Beelzemon and Gankoomon got wrapped into the vines, but Jesmon managed to escape his fate and got away from them.

He watched in horror as his friends (and enemy) got dragged into a black hole which appeared beneath them. Then, the hole closed.

"No! Gallantmon, Gankoomon!" he yelled, but in vain.

He looked around, not knowing what to do. He shook his head.

"Com'n, Jesmon! You're a Royal Knight, you need to save them!" he told himself. He then smirked. "Oh, I will!"

**xXx**

As Beelzemon woke up, he realized he was lying in a cage clipped on some sort of chain over a waterfall in the underground. A quick look sideways and he noticed that Gallantmon and Gankoomon suffered the same fate. The other two moaned and got up.

"Where the heck are we?" Gankoomon wondered.

"Dunno. Some sort of hell-hole?" Beelzemon suggested, earning a glare from Gankoomon. He wasn't actually speaking to the Demon Lord.

"You are here for your punishment!"

The trio looked upwards, seeing a humanoid Digimon with a fox-mask, dressed up as a miko, although her clothes were rather the black-purple type. She was standing on a cliff above them.

"Look. This is all a misunderstanding..." Gallantmon started but was quickly cut off.

"A misunderstanding?!" Kuzuhamon's high-pitched voice echoed through the cave-like place. She jumped off the cliff, floating in front of the cages. "Battleing in the Misty Forest ain't a MISUNDERSTANDING! It's a heavy break against the rules!"

"What set of rules? I've never heared of 'em!" asked Beelzemon. Kuzuhamon then flew right in front of him, causing the Demon Lord to startle due the jump-scare he got.

"My set of rules! This forest is sacred ground. Battleing is FORBBIDEN!" Kuzuhamon angrily screamed at Beelzemon, causing the Demon Lord to withdraw as far as possible from her, with a nervous expression on his face. Kuzuhamon frowned and looked at the three captives, floating in front of them. "I can understand why a Demon Lord would break the rules, but two Royal Knights...?"

"In our defence, it's totally his fault!" Gankoomon pointed at Beelzemon, who managed to get back on his feet.

"Thanks for yer help." Beelzemon sarcastically muttered.

"Don't worry dear. You all will meet your doom soon." Kuzuhamon turned to Beelzemon. He gulped.

"Lady, yer crazy." he said.

"I'm only protecting what's mine." Kuzuhamon replied. She smiled at him with a loony expression on her face. "And I'm crazy enough to kill you all. So, want to call dibs first?"

"Ya ain't really my type." Beelzemon replied.

Kuzuhamon turned her back to them as a purple fox-like spirit floated to her. It hissed something, making her frown.

"What? Here? I'll get him!"

She changed into her purple-black armor and flew away. Gallantmon and Gankoomon gave each other puzzling looks, and they realized the same thing, having worried expressions on their faces.

"Don't tell me that..." Gallantmon started.

"Oh yes..." Gankoomon ended.

"Hey, watchya talkin' about? I can't read minds!" Beelzemon, whose cage was between them, yelled.

"Mind your own bussines." said Gallantmon.

"I would, if it weren't for the fact I'm stuck 'ere with ya two!" Beelzemon told him, narrowing his eyes.

"Guys!"

"It was your fault!"

"My fault?! How am I supposed ta know we were forbbiden to fight?!"

"Guys."

"Do I look like I knew it?"

"If ya did, we wouldn't be here!"

"Guys!"

"Why you-?!"

"Guys!"

"WHAT?!"

Both Beelzemon and Gallantmon yelled at Gankoomon, who sweatdropped. He then pointed down, where they saw a familiar face standing on the cliff.

"Jesmon!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm going to free you." Jesmon told them. "I caused some havoc in the tunnels. Kuzuhamon's currently busy, which means I got the time to free you."

"Good job." Gankoomon praized him.

"**Schwertgeist!**" Jesmon flew up and slammed his sword at the padlocks, destroying them and freeing both Gallantmon and Gankoomon, who jumped on the cliff.

"And what about me?" Beelzemon moaned.

"You're a Demon Lord, therefore, our enemy. Not our buissnes." Jesmon told him. Beelzemon frowned, clenching his teeth. Jesmon turned to the other two knights. "Let's go before she returns!"

The two nodded and followed him through a minor tunnel which leads to the exit, leaving Beelzemon. The Demon Lord sighed.

"Knights... Typical." he muttered.

**xXx**

The trio ran through the tunnel, hoping to not encounter Kuzuhamon on their way. Gallantmon kept looking back for some way. Suddenly, he stopped.

"No. I can't do that." he said.

"What is it Gallantmon?" Gankoomon asked.

"I can't leave Beelzemon there. Even if he's our enemy." said Gallantmon.

"You're nuts!" Jesmon hissed.

"I probably am. But you see, Royal Knights never abandon those in trouble. And he kinda is in trouble."

"He's a Demon Lord for Godramon's sake!" Gankoomon told him. "He'll be fine on his own."

"I don't really believe that. When Kuzuhamon returns, she'll be pissed. And she'll rip him to shreds." noted Jesmon.

"Still... I don't feel right. I mean, what if an another Digimon was there instead? What would you do?" asked Gallantmon.

"Go back and help him." said Gankoomon. He sighed. "Alright, let's go back and save him."

**xXx**

"Is she there?"

"Nope."

Gallantmon, who poked his head out of their hideout, responded. The three then got out and looked around. They saw then the third cage being empty.

"Where's the damsel in distress?" asked Gankoomon. "Don't tell me she got him already!"

"The damsel is fine. Thank ya."

The trio shuddered as they heared a voice behind them and turned around. Apperantly, Beelzemon seemed to be standing behind them, with his arms crossed.

"And she escaped without the help of the knight on the white horse, I may add." he added, with a frown on his face.

"Told you we he'll be fine on his own." Gankoomon annoyedly told the other two.

"How did you manage to escape?" asked Jesmon.

"I lock-picked the padlock." Beelzemon rose his gun.

"I doubt that shooting at the padlock can be called lock-picking." Jesmon sweatdropped. Beelzemon suddenly pointed his gun at him, pretty angry.

"Don't insult my logic!"

Jesmon flinched, but Gallantmon got in front of him.

"Let's get out of here before she returns!" he told them.

"SHE is here!"

"Oh no." Gankoomon sweatdropped.

The four turned at the floating Kuzuhamon, who looked at them angrily.

"That was a dirty little trick! For which you all will pay!" she rose her hand and staff which was in the other. "**Taizoukai Mandara**!"

She released a dangerous barrier which engulfed everything on it's way. The four braced themselves.

"**Amethyst Wind**!"

Suddenly, cherry petals were sent towards the barrier, creating an electrical clash with the barrier dissapearing. A Sakuyamon appeared in floating in front of the startled Kuzuhamon.

"What are you doing?" she asked, apperantly, not really happy.

"I-I... uh..." Kuzuhamon stumbled over her own words. She obviously feared the Sakuyamon.

"What have I told you for imprisoning strangers? This was the fifth time I got you this week!" Sakuyamon yelled at her.

"But, but... The Misty Forest is a sacred place... battle is not allowed!" Kuzuhamon tried to defend herself. Obviously, it didn't work.

"And they did it because..."

Kuzuhamon gulped.

"They didn't know the rule."

Sakuyamon punched her on the head.

"Because of you being an idiot! You forgot to place a sign there! And just how many times I told you; if nothing and nobody's harmed, there's no point in imprisoning them!"

"Hai, sensei." Kuzuhamon bowed her head down, with an ashamed expression on her face.

"Now go back to the Dojo. Tonight, you'll be the only one who get's punished." Sakuyamon added and Kuzuhamon flew away.

"Ain't ya a bit too strict with the junior?" asked Beelzemon.

Sakuyamon turned to them and flew down.

"I'm sorry for what she did. I hope you all can accept my apology." she said.

"It's okay." said Gallantmon. "Nothing really happened."

"Besides the fact she wanted to fry us black." Beelzemon pointed out, earning glares from the Knight trio.

"How about this? I'm invinting you to dinner. I'm sure you got hungry." said Sakuyamon.

"Sure thing miss. Anytime, anywhere." Beelzemon was the first (DUH!) to take the offer. Battles and food, two things which absolutely were going together. At least, in his opinion.

The Royal Knights rather sweatdropped, not really approving his behavior. Gallantmon showed him aside.

"What my rival wants to say that it would be nice from you, but no. We're anyways late."

"Hey!" Beelzemon gave him an angry look.

"If that's so... fine. If you ever need help, come and see me." Sakuyamon snapped her fingers and then dissapeared.

"Damn you Gallantmon!" Beelzemon hissed angrily.

The other three smiled happily, while the Demon Lord simply sighed at his loss.

**TBC...**


	4. Red as Snow

A lesson for all times: never make a promise which you can't hold.

I'm sure you all hoped for an another hilarous chapter, but I realized I was going into the wrong direction. This fic is after all labeled (genre vise) as Humor and **Angst**. And today's main character is Lucemon.**  
><strong>

Plus, while you read the fic, listen to the song mentioned beneath the title.

* * *

><p><strong>03. Entry<strong>

** Red as Snow**

**Song: Alone, Yuki Kajiura**

The Ice Area, a place at the Forest Plane, divided mainly between Merukimon and Lilithmon, few villages being neutral. It was always covered in a thick layer of snow and ice and only a small number of Digimon resided in this place.

A lone figure walked through a forest, it's size not bigger than an average ten year old. The figure wore a cloak, to shield itself from the coolness of the area. The hoodie was covering it's face, hiding it from everyone's looks.

But who would look, as there was nobody around?

The figure's bare feet left footprints in the snow. It lifted it's head as the snow started to fall again. The hoodie fell, revealing the figure's face.

A blonde haired boy with wings on his head and markings on his face, his icy blue eyes glaring at the snow which softly fell down. There was nothing but silence.

The boy shuddered at the sight of the snow, his wings underneath the cloak ruffling. He looked down and continued his walk.

Lucemon sighed.

The great Demon Lord of Pride had reverted to his Rookie form and came here for... for what? He didn't know. It was an urge to leave his castle at the Dark Area and come to this God foresaken forest. Barbamon once said that it's always smart to listen to your inner voice. Lucemon now wondered if his inner voice lost it.

Once he arrived here, he reverted to Rookie and put on the cloak, so nobody would recognize him. He was here for quite a while, but didn't get any answers.

All he saw were trees and snow. A lot of snow.

He hated snow.

It reminded him on blood. Sticky, dirty red blood. Digimon don't bleed like humans, but even so, Lucemon saw a lot of blood. Looking down at his pure soft hands, he saw only red.

**xXx**

"Kami-sama?", young Lucemon spoke the words curiously, tasting and weighting them on his tounge.

"Kami-sama." Ophanimon nodded.

"God." Lucemon continued.

"Yes, our creator." Ophanimon nodded again. "And Kami-sama loves and is good to everyone."

"So, he loves me to?" Lucemon asked.

"Yes. Kami-sama loves you too." Ophanimon, who appeared to Lucemon like a mother, smiled.

"Yay!"

**xXx**

Lucemon closed his eyes, trying to not to think about this memory. But when he opened his eyes, he saw that the day-night shift kicked in. It was pitch black.

Darkness surrounded him.

**xXx**

"Lord Angemon, when can I see Kami-sama?", an older Lucemon asked.

His mentor, Lord Angemon, the leader of the Celestial Host, smiled.

"When you're ready enough, Lucemon. Be patient. You know. Patience is..."

"Yeah, yeah... Patience is a virtue." Lucemon rolled with his eyes. "But when I'll be ready?"

"I can't give you that answer. But I'm sure you will be aware once the time has come." Lord Angemon replied. Lucemon sighed in disappointment.

Lord Angemon stood up and walked over to him, patting his shoulder. Lucemon lift his head, having a half-smile on his face.

"So, is Kami-sama really like they say?", he asked.

"Even more. The creator is a being different from us Digimon. A being we'll never understand." Lord Angemon replied. "You should be proud that Kami-sama favorizes you."

"Yes, but still..." Lucemon sighed. "I wish to meet him."

"When the time has come, Lucemon... when the time has come..."

**xXx**

Lucemon gripped his fists. Again, he saw red. Red flashing everywhere. Red covered his eyes. The snowflakes turned into drops of blood.

"LIES!" He yelled.

The echo of his voice yelled back.

Lies, lies, lies...

**xXx**

"Kami-sama dosen't exist."

This was a statement, not a question. Lucemon glared at Lord Angemon. The two were standing in the Ice Area, surrounded by trees and snow.

"Kami-sama dosen't exist." Lucemon said this one louder. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. "Kami-sama dosen't exist!? Answer, damnit!"

"Lucemon..." Lord Angemon whispered, not knowing how to handle the young Digimon's sudden outburst.

"It's true? Isn't it? ISN'T IT!" Lucemon yelled. Angemon didn't answer. "You lied to me! All, everyone! God dosen't exist!"

"Lucemon, please... that's not true..."

"Where is he then?! Show me!"

Lucemon narrowed his eyes as Lord Angemon didn't answer. Lucemon shut his eyes tighly and turned around, staring at the ground.

"If there's no Kami-sama, I will take over."

"What?"

"I shall rule over the DigiWorld, a no one will stop me!"

"No, you can't, Lucemon!"

Lucemon heared steps behind him.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

It happened so fast. Too fast. Lucemon remembered the red data splattering around him. He remembered the spear of light he summoned. He remembered the deep wound in Angemon's chest.

The snowflakes kept on falling.

Lucemon dropped the spear in fear and panic. It vanished and Angemon fell on his knees. Lucemon looked at his hands, stained by the red data blood of his former mentor.

"Please...", he heared Angemon. The angel Digimon was on the verge of death. "Please... Don't forget..."

Lucemon stepped back as Angemon fell on his face. His wings and lower part of his body turned slowly into data particles.

Lucemon felt something wet on his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he realized what he had done. He stepped back.

"Please..."

Lord Angemon burst into data particles.

"Please..."

The data dissapeared.

"Please..."

Lucemon ran.

And the snowflakes continued their dance. Once white, they were now stained with blood.

**xXx**

Lucemon was overtaken by this sudden memory. He fell on his knees, holding his head which ached him so much.

"Stop... stop it!", he pleaded the unknown force. He wished he could erase those memories, but he couldn't.

No one heared him, his pleas.

Lucemon suddenly shuddered because of the cold wind. As he stood up and looked around, his expression showed pure horror.

He was at the exact spot where Lord Angemon died.

The snow still fell, white and pure.

"Please..."

Lucemon turned around. His eyes wided in horror as he saw someone staring at him. The figure was transparent, yet, Lucemon could see him.

Angemon, his mentor and the one who cared about him.

The one Lucemon killed.

"Please..."

"No, go away!"

"Please..."

The wind whispered. When Lucemon opened his eyes, there was no one around. Have the shadows played a trick on him?

Lucemon hoped that was the case.

He turned around, spreading his wings and flew away. Never, ever, never again he'll set a foot into this foresaken forest.

Never.

All that was heared was a giggle riding the cold wind.

_And the snow fell, red as blood..._

**TBC...**


End file.
